Akibat Cemburu (YandereGore Version)
by Azukano Brothers
Summary: Ini adalah fic "Akibat Cemburu" versi Gore dan Yanderenya! Kami akan mengusahakan untuk bikin yang humornya :) / Akibat perselingkuhan yang dilihat Indonesia saat dia berada di restoran bintang lima, jiwa psikopatnya kambuh dan berniat membunuh Spain dan Netherlands saking gilanya. /IndoNeth(?) slight NethSpa/


**Akibat Cemburu (Gore version) – Azukano Miko ft. Hayate**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers – Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Rated: **M (for violence scene)

**Pair(s): **NethIndo (or IndoNeth?), slight EspNeth.

**Warning(s): GORE dan Shonen-ai. **Jika anda bukan penikmat gore atau bukan _Fujodanshi, _sebaiknya anda memencet tombol _back _supaya tidak jijik melihat fic ini ^_^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This fic Collab with: **Saa-chan Hedervaryfujoshi Kaai

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Indonesia's POV**

Aku duduk di kursi sebuah restoran bintang lima di Rotterdam, Belanda. Mulanya aku disini karena menunggu pujaan hatiku, Lars van Morgen.

'_Sudah lewat 30 menit dan dia tidak kesini?_' batinku sedikit kesal. Aku terus menunggu dia dengan setia di restoran itu.

Yap, kami sudah berpacaran selama 4 Bulan lamanya. Tapi, entah kenapa beberapa hari belakangan ini dia terkadang mengacuhkanku dan bahkan pernah menganggapku tidak ada dihadapan seorang sahabatnya bernama Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Aku melihat sebuah mobil bagus yang ter-parkir di depan Restoran.

'_Itu pasti dia!' _batinku senang dan tersenyum tanpa bergeming sekalipun dari kursi pesananku ini. Aku sudah tak sabar melihatnya mengenakan kemeja bagus khas Belanda. Yah, memang pikiranku selalu melanceng, hahaha..

Aku melihat dia keluar, sesuai yang aku kira. Dia mengenakan kemeja khas Belanda dengan rambut yang di tata rapi. _Mijn god_! Aku deg-degan melihatnya yang sangat tampan sementara aku tidak!

Namun..

Aku melihat dia..

Bersama sahabatnya? Antonio?

Kenapa bisa dia bersama sahabatnya itu? Bukankah dia bilang kalau dia bermusuhan dengan Antonio? Aku merasakan hatiku sakit dan nyeri melihat pemandangan Lars menggandeng tangan Antonio. Aku memegang dadaku yang agaknya sakit. Pelayan pun mendatangiku.

"Maaf tuan. Sepertinya anda harus pindah meja," ujar sang Pelayan yang mengagetkanku.

"Tapi.. Kenapa?" tanyaku agak bingung.

"Meja ini dipesan oleh Tuan van Morgens dan Tuan Carriedo. Maafkan saya, tuan." Jawaban pelayan itu membuatku tambah sakit hati. Terpaksa akupun berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan restoran itu. Aku melewati Lars tapi dia sepertinya mengacuhkanku.

Aku berlari dari restoran itu ke rumah dengan menangis. Ya, menangis! Karena aku telah dikhianati oleh Lars. Dia begitu tega berselingkuh di depan mataku apalagi dia pernah berjanji!

"_Mijn Liefde, besok kita akan makan malam di restoran bintang lima, ja?"_

"_Kau serius?"_

"_Ja.. Sekarang kau pulang ya, Mijn liefde?"_

_._

_._

Malamnya aku sangat stres. Aku memarahi foto Lars dikamar.

"Pemberi harapan palsu! Dasar tidak berguna! Dasar Kompeni sialan!" Teriakku sambil terus menusuk-nusuk foto itu. Berharap kalau Lars mengalami hal buruk. Aku sangat stres sekali karena kejadian itu.

Keesokkan harinya, aku terbangun dari tidurku. Karena kemarin aku tidur pukul 12 malam. Yah, orang kalau stres pasti susah tidur kan.

.

.

.

**Kring Kring!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara telepon dari ruang tamu berdering. Aku mengucek mataku dan segera menuruni anak tangga. Aku pun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hallo? Dengan Rangga Kusnapaharani disini," ujarku sebagai awal percakapan di telepon. Yang kudengar—sekaligus jawaban—adalah..

.

.

"_Mijn liefde? Kau kah itu? Kenapa kemarin kau pergi?"_

"Pengkhianat.." Aku pun menjawab teleponnya dengan nada dingin.

"_Pengkhianat? Apa maksudmu Rangga?"_

"Sudah cukup atas permainan konyolmu itu, Lars! Aku benci padamu!"

"_Apa?"_

"_Ik haat je—_Aku benci kamu_! _Sudah jelas kan! Tutup telepon ini sekarang!"

"_Tun—" _Aku pun menutup teleponnya dengan keras sehingga menyebabkan bunyi yang keras juga. Aku pun duduk sambil menundukkan kepalaku di atas lututku lalu menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Tidak lupa akupun menjambak keras rambutku.

"AKU BENCI PADAMU!" teriakku disela isak tangisku. Tiba-tiba..

.

.

.

Ting Tong

.

.

.

Ada seseorang yang membunyikan bell rumahku. Aku pun menyeka air mataku lalu berdiri dan membuka pintu rumahku.

"Selamat si—" perkataanku terputus karena yang kulihat didepanku adalah Antonio, sahabat sekaligus selingkuhan Lars.

"Rangga~ Aku kangen padamu!" Sapa Antonio ramah. Di kepalaku tercatat ide licik untuk memusnahkan orang ini. Aku pun mempersilahkan dia untuk masuk. Kulihat dia sangat terpesona melihat artefak yang ada di rumahku.

Akupun masuk ke dapur. Rencanaku sih, mengambil pisau dapur yang ada di dapurku. Setelah mengambilnya, aku pun memasukkan pisau itu di saku milikku. Aku juga menyiapkan teh hangat untuknya.

"Antonio.. Ini tehnya," ujarku sambil menurunkan teh di meja dekat ruang tamu. Aku melihat Antonio meminum teh itu dengan damai. Ugh.. Ingin rasanya aku habisi saja dia!

"Oh iya Antonio. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Lars?" tanyaku dengan senyum kecut menghiasi wajahku.

"Hubungan kami baik-baik saja kok! Bahkan dia sangat hot di ranjang!" jawabnya polos.

Apa?! Lars sudah melakukan hal itu dengan Antonio sebelumnya?! Kenapa?! Padahal dia sudah janji untuk melakukannya pada ku!

"Oh begitu.. Kalau Lovino bagaimana?" tanyaku lagi sambil merogoh saku.

"Dia bersama Sey dan Bella sekarang," jawabnya lagi sambil memijit lehernya sekarang. Sudah saatnya aku melampiaskan dendam ku dengan sasaran pertama, Antonio.

Aku pun mendekati Antonio dan..

.

.

.

JLEB!

.

.

.

Aku pun menusuk leher Antonio dan yang dapat kudengar sekarang adalah—

.

.

.

"AAAKH!"

.

.

—Teriakan dari sang matador muda kita.

Dia berteriak sambil memegangi lehernya yang terus mengeluarkan darah itu. Akupun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Aku pun menggorok bagian samping lehernya hingga robek.

.

.

.

**CRAAASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darah segar mengucur ke bawah lantai. Aku melihat tangannya bergelantung tanda kalau dia sudah mati.

"Next target.. Lars van Morgens.."

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sarah: **Hahaha! Psycho!Indonesia everywhere!

**Miko: **Nih anak udah sedeng abis.. -_-

**Hayate: **Tapi kenapa harus TBC?! *garuk garuk tembok*

**Miko: **Durasi warnet brooooooo!

**Sarah: **Abaikan mereka ya! Kami cuman minta saran dan review kalian! Flame tidak diterima kehadirannya disini!

**Indo: ***dengan aura Yandere* Review, ne? *bawa pisau*

**With Love:**

_Saa-chan Hedervaryfujoshi Kaai with Azukano Miko and Hayate._

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_


End file.
